gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Races in The Lost and Damned
There are Bike Races throughout The Lost and Damned, the first DLC pack for Grand Theft Auto IV, which can also be played in multiplayer. Overview Races occur throughout Liberty City. The starting line is indicated by a red and white motorcycle helmet icon on the map. Unlike, in the original version of GTA IV, Bike Races in TLAD are: * Limited to motorcycles instead of cars. * Each race has a highlighted route on the GPS and consists of multiple laps. * Traffic is reduced or completely disabled, allowing the player to focus on the course and other races. * The player must race alongside either Terry or Clay in a race alongside six other racers driving different motorbikes. * There are a total of 12 different races in Liberty City which can be replayed once all races are complete. Just as in Brucie's Races, the race must be completed by driving through each checkpoint in the race. The number of laps in each race depends on the length of the path given from start to finish in the race, where smaller distances usually lead to more laps in a race. The race can only be won by coming in first place at the end of the final lap. Bat attack Whilst racing, the player has a bat, which can be used to knock other racers off their bike. Pressing / /'LMB' will make Johnny Klebitz hit to the left and / /'RMB' will make him hit to the right (standard controls). The longer the player holds the button, the more powerful the hit is. Hitting the button quickly will take several hits to knock a racer off their bike, but holding it for the maximum time will knock them off first hit. The other racers can hit back, taking the player off course. The 12 Bike Races * Race Alderney Casino * Race Alderney Beach * Race North West Alderney * Race Alderney City * Race Tudor Docks * Race Alderney Industrial * Race Holland * Race Park Circuit * Race Bohan Beach * Race Bohan Steps * Race Bohan Strip * Race Schottler Station Rewards Winning your first race will net the player $500, with each additional race won increasing the pot by $250, up to a maximum of $3,250 per race. The reward for coming in first in all twelve races is a Hakuchou at your safehouses. Completing all races is required to achieve the 100% completion. Afterwards Once all races are complete, the races can be replayed and one race will appear on the map closest to the player's last position after an activity or mission. Video Trivia * Knocking 69 racers off their bikes wins the player the "Get Good Wood" achievement. * Most of the racers in the bike races are female in almost all races and is easily noticed when they are knocked off of their bikes. * You are unable to take/ride on any other racer's bike even after the race. * Malc's second encounter involves a race in the same manner as these. * If the player happen to hit (or get hit by) Terry or Clay during the race, they will send a text message teasing Johnny about it after the race. This won't affect their friendship percentage either. Also, Johnny cannot knock their friends off the bike. * The bat swing will not affect pedestrians or vehicles, it affect racers exclusively. ** Furthermore, being hit by a bat attack won't cause any damage into the player's health, but will cause the player to be off course. Navigation Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:Side Missions Category:Missions Category:Races